


Coming Home

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Semi-porn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Yuratchka akhirnya pulang.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri (Yuratchka) Plisetsky dan Yuuri Katsuki milik Kubo sensei.
> 
> Cuma dipinjam untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"Selamat datang." Yuuri menerima tas bepergian yang disodorkan si pirang. "Kau bisa mandi dulu selagi aku menggoreng ka-"  
"Simpan untuk makan malam." Yura mengaitkan lengan ke pinggang terbalut celemek macan di hadapannya. "Aku ingin telur orak-arik dan cokelat panas."  
Setelah seminggu lebih di Moskow untuk merawat sang kakek; yang terpeleset salju lalu diseruduk anak domba, akhirnya Yura bisa pulang juga. Untunglah kakeknya cepat sehat dan mau dirawat di rumah oleh suster. Ia tentu tidak bisa lama-lama bolos latihan meski sang pelatih memberi kelonggaran.   
"Kurasa aku tidak bisa memasak jika kau seperti ini."  
"Ssshh, diamlah."  
Kepala pirang itu mendusel ceruk leher Yuuri. Ia bersumpah bisa merasakan gelambir tambahan di situ. Sang kekasih pasti sempat _binge eating_ efek mengira Yura minggat setelah cekcok tentang lampu selasar yang harus diganti.  
Wangi teh hijau menguar lembut dari rahang Yuuri yang sudah mulus. Ia menyusur lekuk itu perlahan dengan bibirnya sebagai ganti dari pagi-pagi yang sudah terlewat. Yura menggerung pelan ketika jemari Yuuri menyusup ke sela-sela rambutnya.  
"Mandi sana. Aku akan buat sarapan."  
"Tidak jadi." Pelukan di pinggang ramping itu mengerat. "Aku tak ingin sarapan."  
"Lalu kau ing- EEH!"  
Yuuri refleks menjatuhkan tas yang dipegangnya ketika Yura mendadak mengangkatnya. Si jangkung itu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar mereka lalu membanting tubuh Yuuri ke kasur. Si kacamata itu sudah mengkeret ketika Yura mulai menanggalkan mantel dan jaketnya.  
"Copot celemeknya."  
Belum sempat dilepas, Yura sudah menyeruduk duluan. Untung pria itu masih sempat melepas kacamatanya sebelum terbanting dua kali. Yuuri sudah siap untuk balas mendorong sang pria muda agar tidak berbuat aneh-aneh di awal hari ketika menyadari dengkur halus kekasihnya.  
 _Oh._

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Yura," Yuuri menggeliat ketika si pirang membenamkan wajah ke tengkuk. "Aku mengantuk."  
"Tidur saja." Si pengganggu nampaknya tak kapok untuk menciumi tengkuk lembab kekasihnya. "Aku tak akan mengganggu."  
Hidungnya menggosok tengkuk. Sesekali memberi kecup kecil yang membuat pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini tak tenang untuk memejamkan mata. Meskipun tangannya tak kemana-mana, toh kecupannya juga masih mendistraksi Yuuri untuk beristirahat.  
"Yura." Si kepala jelaga akhirnya berbalik sambil merengut. "Ak- mmh."  
Belitan lengan di pinggang Yuuri mengerat. Sekali, dua kali kecup, tiga, hingga Yuuri membuka mulut. Yura mengisap ujung lidahnya sebelum membungkam desahan sang kekasih dalam mulutnya.  
Lidah mereka bertaut, ciuman makin panas. Yuuri mengaitkan lengan ke bahu Yura, jemarinya tersangkut dalam helai-helai rambut pirang itu. Sang pria muda menyelipkan tangan kanan ke balik piyama Yuuri, mengelus pinggang perlahan sebelum masuk meremas pantat.   
Tak habis akal, ia mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih. Menggesek kemaluan mereka yang sudah sama-sama bereaksi karena ciuman ala Perancis barusan. Erangan Yuuri justru membuat gerak Yura lebih agresif.  
Tangannya merogoh laci meja nakas, melempar botol pelumas dan rentengan kondom ke kasur tanpa melepas bibirnya dari leher Yuuri. Ia melorotkan _sweatpants_ dan bokser pria di bawahnya sekaligus sebelum melepas kaos secara paksa. Yura mengatur napas sambil menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mengais udara.  
Kulitnya bersemu, dadanya naik turun dan bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Yura merunduk, meraup bibir Yuuri sekali lagi sambil melumuri jarinya dengan pelumas. Tanpa perlu diperintah, pria berkepala jelaga itu mengaitkan sebelah kakinya ke pinggang Yura.  
"Tahan sebentar," bisik Yura sambil memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang Yuuri. " _Holy fuck_!"  
Yura mengeluarkan miliknya dari bokser, membuka sebungkus kondom sambil mengumpati pria yang tergelak di bawahnya. Yuratchka harus ingat jika kekasihnya ini sudah jauh lebih berani dari tahun-tahun kemarin. Jadi ketika setelah mandi menemukan lubang Yuuri yang sudah licin itu tak boleh kaget.  
Yuuri membungkam umpatan Yura dengan ciuman. Si pirang itu menerobos masuk tanpa peringatan dan membuat Yuuri mengerang. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, membiarkan kekasihnya untuk merasa jauh lebih nyaman sebelum bergerak.  
"Yura," si kepala jelaga menggerakkan pinggul. "Yuratchka."  
Yura menggenggam tangan Yuuri sebelum bergerak dengan hati-hati. Ia mengecupi pipi pria itu, sesekali menciumi bibir. Napasnya mulai agak sesak mendengar desahan Yuuri.  
"Yuraaa . . hhh . . . ah . . ah llebbiih dala . . . ahhmmm." Yura memindahkan kaki Yuuri ke bahu, menciumi paha mulus itu sambil menuruti maunya. "Aahnngg . . . laa . . ghiii!"  
"Mmhhh . . . Yuuri . . nggh . . ngghh . . . Yuuri!"  
"Ya?"  
Yura terhenyak. Ada suara dengung mesin yang dimatikan dan salakan Vicchan. Pria muda itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mendapati Yuuri tengah menatapnya dengan bingung sambil memegang penyedot debu. Di samping ranjang.  
"Kau tidak apa?" Yuuri menggosok pipinya. "Sejak tadi kau terus menggumam. Mimpi buruk?"  
Yura mengerang kesal. Ia membawa tangan Yuuri masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menyentuh miliknya yang sudah membengkak. Si kacamata itu tergeragap.  
"Aku sedang mimpi basah, brengsek."

 

08.49  
07.05.17

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted of porn but the sexy ambiance left me hanging. Next time I might google : How to write yuriyuuri porn 101.


End file.
